


Random Prompt Compilation

by voidofink



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Generlized names were added pfff, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, When I write more I'll add more, i guess?, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidofink/pseuds/voidofink
Summary: This is just going to be a compilation of a bunch of prompts that don't have anything else to do with bigger stories. Probably mostly just for boredom writing or little requests by my friends.
Relationships: Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines, Jack/Oliver, OC/OC
Kudos: 12





	1. I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt -  
> "I love you." 
> 
> "No. No. No. This can't be possible."  
> (This one has two different outcomes. There's a line between the two with the word "Alternative" if you just want to read one of them.)

"Stanford-" It was late, probably past midnight by now. The sun was long gone down, and Ford and Fidds had just stopped working on their most recent project. Fidds didn't know why he had the urge to say this now- But he did. And he was going to. His heart was racing, and he could feel his face heating up. But he was going to do this. It was now or never. "I love you."

Everything fell silent for a moment, Ford glancing down at the pen in his hand, before gently placing it back in its holder. Fidds was holding his breath- Though he wouldn't realize that until later on. He had a feeling he was going to be rejected. They were just friends- Close friends. He messed up. He shouldn't have said anything. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours- Though was really just seconds, he got a reply, "No- No, no... This can't be possible." There it was. Fidds felt his heart almost break- But that wasn't rejection. Right? Ford picked up the paper he'd been drawing out a creature on and stared at it, his eyes burning into the still wet ink that began to drip down the paper. As he shone the paper in the light, the ink, which was now spilling onto Ford's pants and the desk, showed little symbols. Ford stared at them in disbelief. 

It was only then that Fiddleford realized that Ford hadn't heard him. He let out a loud sigh, his breathing becoming normal once again. Ford shook his head, before placing the paper down infront of him, and glancing to Fidds. "What was that?" He then questioned, only to have the other shake his head. "Nothin'" He stated simply, as he began up the stairs. Maybe it wasn't the best time to confess his feelings. 

\--Alternatively;--

"Stanford-" It had been a long day, and Fiddleford and Ford were back in their shared room. The setting sun casted a beautiful orangey glow on everything. It was summer- The blinds were open, and so was a window. The cool breeze was a nice touch after walking all day, up and down hills, through lakes. Fidds had thought about this all day, and he was finally going to tell Ford how he felt about him. It was a long way coming, but he was confident it wouldn't fail. 

He took a breath in, before looking to Ford, who was looking at Fidds intently. "I love you." He then stated, the words nearly being chocked out as he immediately was filled with regret. Anxieties filled his head. He felt hot- His mind wasn't clear. This wasn't going to go well- He was going to reject him!! 

Through the yelling in Fidd's mind, he heard a murmur of, "No.. No, no- This can't be possible." All Fidds could do now was stare at the man across from him, immediately struck with a heaviness around his chest area. "Fiddleford, you don't." Ford then stated, an arm reaching out for the other's shoulder. "You can't. I'm-" He let out a sigh and shook his head. "We're- This... No, this isn't possible, this isn't logical." 

A chocked sob came out of Fidds mouth, which he immediately covered with a shaky hand. Something wet dripped down his cheek, but he didn't bother to wipe it away- No- What he heard was too much. It didn't matter. This was a bad idea. The room was filled with silence for a minute, only to be broken by a sigh from Ford, who put his hand only Fidd's shoulder again, this time gently rubbing the spot, in a kind of calming way- Ford was never good with these things. But he felt- Terrible for making his partner cry. 

Ford pulled the other into a hug, his hand shifting to rub Fidd's back. His hands were always good at working out the knots, they were softer than they looked- Fidds loved that. No- Not on this again. He had to stop saying the word love about Ford- He didn't love Ford- No, fuck- He did. He did... 

Ford pulled Fidds closer, his head laying on the others. He felt him sigh, before shifting his head so his face was buried in Fidd's hair. Fidds shaky hands gripped Ford's coat, finally letting out anything that was held in. The two sat like this for awhile, before finally, Ford said something, 

"But... I love you, too, Fiddleford."


	2. After all this time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt -   
> "After all this time you found me."
> 
> "Of course, I never stopped looking."  
> (This one is significantly shorter, sorry?)

Fiddleford had just gotten his memory back. It was a lot to deal with, but it wasn't the worst he'd been through. He'd spent most of the day remembering everything and- Dealing with any past trauma that came up. But with all of the mess of memories also came a flood of good memories. Of him playing with Tate, of him and Ford before everything turned to a huge mess- The things he wanted to cherish- The things that he now could cherish. 

Finally, after spending nearly the whole day in confinement thinking over the past, he came out of his room. He needed food- And he needed water. Everyone else seemed to be asleep. Was it really that late? Stan had been graceful enough to let Fidds stay the night. He made his way to the kiten and began to search through the fridge for something to eat, before getting himself a glass of water. 

He heard footsteps coming, and he turned, only to see a very tired looking Ford. He gave this adorable half smile, before walking into the kitchen. The room was filled with silence- But it was peaceful. It stayed like that for awhile, before Fiddleford finally spoke. He cleared his throat, before turning to Ford and placing a hand on his arm. 

"You found me after all this time..." He murmured, glancing up at the other man. He got that soft, stupid smile of Ford's again. "Of course, I never stopped looking." He stated, before giving Fiddleford a soft kiss on the forehead. Ford then went off, leaving Fidds to think over what just happened, his face red- But not unhappy.


	3. The hell you don't-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A murder? Murderers? Murderous husbands? More likely than you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is- Weird. It's completely based off of a play that our drama class is doing set and clothing design for, and solely based off the idea that two jurors (their numbers being 3 and 8- Or Jack and Oliver respectively) are actually a couple and that's why one's (Jack's) anger- If you could call it that- Is thrown at the other (Oliver) specifically.   
> I suppossee you could call these two OCs?   
> Either way, they're murderous bastards and I love them. 
> 
> Prompts - "I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you!" "And I'm trying to subtly avoid it!" and "I don't like saying 'I told you so', but-" "The hell you don't, it's your favourite phrase."

"I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you!" Jack yelled, slamming his hands down on the table. Everyone else in the room was bickering so loudly that even a slam on wood didn't disrupt them from their banter. The most he got was a look from the other men in the room, before they went back to arguing as before.   
"And I'm trying to subtly avoid it." Oliver replied, quietly running his fingers over the switch blade he held. It was closed. The design on the handle was swirls, beautifully carved. Jack had one exactly like it- Which was now stuck in the wall of their conference room. Jack was- Unhappy with everyone else attempting to touch his beloved. 

He shook his head and let out a loud sigh, before walking to the nearby window and staring out it at the buildings that lay across from the conference one. They were apartments and stores- This building wasn't originally meant for big purposes with the courts, but it was as it was. The air outside was mildly stale- But better than the stuffy room Jack had felt he was in mere seconds earlier. It had just finished raining, and the smell drifted into the room. It was gloomy. He and Oliver should take a walk after this. 

Oliver made his way over and placed his hand atop Jack's, attempting to sooth his nerve at least a little. Today had been a long day. Jack had almost been found out by his fellow jurors. If he was, he would be screwed- Put to something horrible. They had come close, but hadn't gotten the cigar that he was the true culprit, still believing that the man's son was the murderer. It had unnerved both of the men when they heard that an investigation was going on. Jack had- Never been good at hiding his trail in murders, something that Oliver had gotten amazing at over the years. It- Helped that their jobs let them investigate murder so thoroughly. 

One of the fellow men in the group slammed his hand against the table, making everyone turn to him. The guard raised an eyebrow from his position beside the door. "Dismissed!!" He called. Maybe they had all reached a decision, Jack hadn't been paying attention, more focused on thinking. Oliver's hand gently placed itself on his shoulder, before giving it a soft pat and beginning to walk out. Jack followed him, and once everyone was out of the room the guard locked the door. One last sneeze from Matthew was heard as he exited the building for good. 

Oliver drove himself and Jack home, the car ride peacefully silent. They might have bickered a lot, but it wasn't like they didn't enjoy eachother's company. Oliver had a way of calming Jack that he couldn't exactly explain, but it was- Nice. Jack let out a sigh as they pulled into the driveway, digging through his pocket and pulling out a ring. He slipped it on, then got out. Jack had gotten in the habit of hiding his ring while they were at meetings. Oliver always had his on, but everyone would assume this tall, lanky man was married to some short woman who loved him and was a housewife, not a short, stumpy, angry man. But it wasn't like Oliver loved him any less for who he was or what he was. Oliver loved him just the way he was, and Jack knew that- Even if he didn't voice it. 

The two of them went inside, Jack sitting down and turning on the TV while Oliver went to start dinner. Was it that late already? They were going to have to make sure they had time to act out their later plan if it was. The two of them didn't have much conversation, just the occasional comment on what was going on- Or how good the food that Oliver was making smelled. God, Jack would die for Oliver's cooking. He didn't deserve someone as good as him. He was his angel- Even if that angel was one of death. But that was exactly what Jack needed, and he was content with Oliver being that. 

The two of them ate, giving small talk about the day. It was mostly about the weather and their meeting, touching on the fact that the two of them had almost gotten caught. Jack let out a sigh before looking to his husband, muttering a small, "We need to be more careful this time." Oliver gave a nod, before responding,  
"The building has multiple exits. One in the back, in the front, sides... We should be safe. The cops won't catch us."  
"And if they do?"  
"They won't, Jack." Oliver gave Jack that smile of his, one that calmed his nerves quickly. He gave a nod, before finishing his food and getting up to get ready for their little outing of bonding. Oliver followed suit, washing the two plates before he went to get ready, of course. 

It didn't take them long to get ready- At least, not anymore. It used to take them hours to get ready, making sure every detail was right- But now it was different. They could do everything they needed fast. Gloves? Check. The weapons? Check. Two knives, as per usual. Masks if really needed? Yes. Sanitizer for prints? Yes. A handkerchief just in case? Check. Jack nodded at Oliver before they started out on their journey. No one would ever suspect them, and if they did, the two of them would go down together. 

It didn't take long to get to the house, or to pick the lock that was so badly placed in the front door. The owner seemed to be asleep, and no one else was home. Perfect. Oliver slowly crept towards the room they should be in, Jack following close behind. On a peak in the room, they were asleep- Seemingly in a deep sleep they wouldn't wake from-- Ever. Oliver snuck in, quiet on his feet. Jack and him had a trade off whenever one of them killed, it was one, then the other. He started down at the body, before a sadistic smile filled his face, taking up every inch it could. God, Jack adored that crazed smile. He sometimes forgot just how much he loved and adored Oliver. 

It was over quick, but the person's scream was loud. The police were coming, they could hear it. Jack and Oliver bolted out the back door, making sure to grab all of the evidence first. They were quick out the door, quick to run and dive into the woods that lay a few yards away from the house. They were huge, the police were bound not to find them there. Anything that could identify the car they had was always taken with them. Even the license plate had been removed in spare time. 

Oliver looked to Jack, and with a sly smile and a ever so slightly snarky tone, stated, "I don't like saying 'I told you so', but-" Jack let out a grumble before looking at him and giving a reply,   
"The hell you don't, it's your favourite phrase." And with that, Jack placed a kiss to Oliver's lips. Footsteps were heard in the distance.


End file.
